Remembrance Through New Eyes
by MyCatDoesMyLaundry
Summary: Eva wakes up in a place that is unfamilar yet getting the hint of deja vu. She meets these monsters but something inside comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Cold...no scratch that...freezing was more like it. I sluggishly opened my sleep caked eyes and carefully sat up. My limbs were agonizingly stiff from being awkwardly positioned on the cold clumps of wet stuff.

When I inspected around me, the ground was indeed covered with crunchy, wet snow nearly a couple of feet deep. Which in my mind, I had no recollection of where HERE was...just the dull headache that was beginning to form in the back of my mind. I mean...I don't remember falling asleep in snow OR in this area for that matter. Just thinking about it made my head throb. With a grimace, I grabbed at my left temple, trying to soothe away the ache.

I noticed right then that my jacket was soaked through, making me shiver violently. I crossed my arms tightly over my torso, trapping the remaining body heat I so desperately needed at the moment.

'At least my beanie is dry, maybe that will help a little', I thought, patting the thick blue cloth covering my head with care.

With a heavy grunt, I heaved myself to my feet; to which I wobbled a little before steadying myself.

Finally getting a thorough scoping of my surroundings, I realized that the frozen area was...somehow familiar...my ache was rising. I clutched my head with both hands, my body involuntarily bends against its will. I softly whimpered, gritting my teeth. Eventually I succeeded in shaking it away.

Quite certain that I've never seen this place before...maybe? Twitching my fists at the oncoming confusion. "What even IS this place?" I hissed frustratingly as I started to walk down at what looked like a conveniently narrow tree lined pathway.

Minutes went by and there was still no signs of life anywhere. I huffed out a sigh, my visible breath ghosted around my face lazily.

I raised my head up, cupping my hands to my face into a megaphone-like pose.

"HELLLLLLOOOOO?!" I shouted, my voice echoed around me like an empty promise. I shivered faintly, hugging myself more.

"Anyone there?" I huffed more, my breath coming out in angry opaque spurts.

Just as I was about to walk onwards, a sharp snap, like a twig breaking...broke out of my thoughts, almost daring me to turn around. My heart threatened to leap out of its bony cage. I audibly gasp, stunned in place, listening.  
"Hello?" I called again, my voice cracked this time quieter.

Eventually, I turned around to see...nothing there?

"Hello?" I called out, more confident than before. I took a stuttered deep breath.

"O-okay okay, Eva...g-get it together girl. Be braaaave", I stuttered to myself, breathing deeply to calm down and resumed walking.

Another minute past, that's when I came across a wooden bridge. It looked old with strange columns, two on each side...almost like huge prison bars. Silly it would be so far apart. I quietly chuckle at the thought.

"human-"

I shrieked, spinning around a little too quickly, tripping on a clump of ice in the process, and falling onto my butt. "Ow", I groaned, rubbing my sore bum. I received a snicker for my little accidental stunt.

"wow, we only just met and already you've _**fallen**_ for me", a rich baritone voice said.

My head shoots up to the figure looming over me, though he wasn't much taller than I was. Just a couple of inches. In fact he wasn't even human but, a skeleton. 'No duh, Eva. Don't be rude.' I scolded myself.

He held out a hand for me, his phalanges wiggling in emphasis. Hesitantly, I grabbed the waiting hand.

~PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH HHHT!~

I blinked several times, processing at what just happened...did he just? His permanent grin grew wider, cackling away at his joke.

"whoopie cushions are always the best joke to start off a great conversation", he spoke again but, somehow his teeth didn't move. ' _Must be magic, I guess_ ', I thought, mentally shrugging.

"anyways, i'm sans, sans the skeleton", He said holding out the now whoopie cushion-less hand for an official handshake.

"E-Eva", I stuttered once more, mentally kicking myself. Ugh my vocal disorder always was my WORST feature. I cough as if to clear the nonexistent lump in my throat.

"eva, huh", Sans pondered, one finger tapping his jaw bone as if testing it out, "heh, that sounds n- **ICE** **"**

I rolled my eyes, though smiling a little at his lazy dramatics. I stuffed my hands in my snow-drenched pockets.

"Sans, huh", I retorted, smirking, "You must be a _**Sans**_ -ation at jokes."

His eye lights widened a bit, that was then and there I thought to myself that I might of messed up-

He snorted, then proceeded to laugh. ' _Score one for the human',_ I thought mentally patting myself on the back. Though by watching his facial features, I could practically see the imaginary gears come to life in his skull. My mouth twitched a little. From the way he laughed, I could tell that he obsessively thrived on puns.

"what can i say...i've got a ton of 'em… a _**skele-**_ ton." He snickers a little. ' _Oh gawd, what have I gotten myself into',_ I thought sighing mentally. Outwardly, I laughed along.

"You seem to be very _**humerus**_ , _**punny**_ bones…" I replied quickly with a double comeback after racking my brain for my silly cleverness.

His laughter increased full on, his ribs rattled together in a pseudo-belly laugh. I grinned, proud of my short comedic act. ' _Point two to the human'_ Mentally congratulating myself again. Eventually he reduced himself to a slight giggle.

"i'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans", Sans said in a 'as a matter of fact' way wiping a blue tear, "though _**tibia**_ honest i'm not the hunting ty…pe..." The sudden stop unnerved me. My eyes glanced at his sockets, but the now lightless voids were fixed on something else. I followed his empty gaze downward.

There it was…

A small weird cartoon shaped heart floated in front of my chest. It was glowing a emerald green but what was strange about it was the smaller upside down white heart nestled inside, like it was always meant to be there.

"Wha…" I muttered, my head shot up to the monster. What I saw wasn't the friendly hoodie wearing-skeleton I spoke to…

His grin strained…

"kid...pal…amigo..."

"What IS that?" My eyes enlarged, panic building to an almost attack. Suddenly my whole-self was encased in a sharp blue aura, making my body heavy as lead. Panicking, my heart raced faster than the best runner in a marathon. I tried to move my body, but whatever magic I was entrapped in refused to let go of its' grip. He ignored my confused question. After a slight moment, I dared to look up at Sans. His left eye socket was no longer empty but illuminating brightly with his magic. Blue flames crackling wildly around his left socket.

' **WHY DO YOU HAVE A MONSTER SOUL?"**

"S-s-soul?!" I squeaked, My anxiety piling higher than before. I started to tremble at the low threatening tone his voice produced. It vibrated throughout the snowy forest, disturbing the soft silence of the snowflakes that fell to the ground.

The same dull ache from earlier had returned, now pounding along with the cartoon...er soul thing. "I don't understand…What's happenin-"

I gasped aloud; my body slammed against one of the thick bars that held the bridge up, a crack appeared from where my body hit it. Immediately, I felt invisible hands that were keeping me in place by the neck, slowly squeezing. My eyes dilated, my breath frantic.

"i'm not gonna tell you again or you may just have a **B A D. T I M** **E** **.** "

"I-I..ack *cough* I DON' KN-KNOOOW!" I screamed, my vision was getting hazy around the edges from the lack of oxygen. My eyes flickered back at the blue flaring duel-hearted soul. It bewitched me, making me lose control of my thoughts creating a mantra.

 _Dangerous...Keep away...Don't touch me…_

 _Keep away…_

 _Don't touch me…_

 _Don't..._ _ **touch**_ …

I felt like I was on fire. Though it wasn't the type that hurt. It was the pleasant and soothing type; like a gentle mother's touch, protecting.

A part of me wanted to cup the glowing heart, hide it away from the enraged _**skele**_ -monster. As he got closer, the pounding force in my head grew inconceivably taxing to my focus.

Bubbling up…

My soul amplified its shine tenfold, making it hard to see. I didn't care.

All I- **WE** wanted was to protect.

P rO tEcTtt T…

" **D O N' T. H U R T. U S!** " We wailed, producing a mass wave of light energy, knocking the skeleton off his feet. He lost control of his hold on **US**.

* * *

Sans' anger for the monster-human...er thing quickly dispersed, his sockets widened tremendously.

Eva slid down quickly to the ground...unconscious. Her apparent magic crackle and sparked faintly around her like a protecting blanket, before fizzing out completely.

Sans hastily scrambled to his feet, his pink slippers ignored, his almost non-existent eyelights bore at the fallen human...STARS he didn't know WHAT she was…His breathing huffed out shakily.

"what the fuck was that?!"

* * *

 **(AN: This is actually my first Undertale fanfic, means puns...I'm terrible at puns. Ugh, I need practice. Also the only character I own is my OC and all the other OCs I create in this fanfiction.**

 **~See you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: warning there is dream torture in here so I'll put a warning there...hope you enjoy**. **Disclaimer: I do not own undertale and it's characters. Just my OCs.**

Sans scrubbed his face with his left hand in mild irritation. The short skeleton thoughts were going into overdrive. ' _Is she even…'_ he trailed off. He shook his skull, stuffing his hand back in his pockets. ' _Of course she was human...right?'_

"SANS!"

He jumped at the sudden voice of his brother.

' _oh no...Papyrus…'_

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE OFF TOO?"

Sans peered past the gate bridge, spotting his quickly approaching brother. He must make a decision and fast. Fixing his eye lights upon the unconscious human, he noticed the weak shiver that wracked her body. The sign of heat escaping from her body and fast. If he left the strange human here, she would most definitely die from hypothermia. A thought of dread past though him, ' _what if the human wakes up and ends up attackin' my bro?'_ Heavily contemplating, the short skeleton looked once more back up at his brother's silhouette in the distance, which happened to be pacing in front of Sans' messy hot dog stand/sentry station.

"SANS, YOU AREN'T EVEN AT YOUR POST! YOU BETTER NOT BE NAPPING SOMEWHERE!"

A whimper escaped her lips, making him feel the slowly building guilt. He groaned lowly, officially coming to a conclusion, "now or never." Quickly scooping up the girl, he slipped away in one of his shortcuts, leaving a yelling Papyrus behind.

The familiar of the empty void enveloped him almost suffocating. It left an uneasy feel and quite uncomfortable. Though he didn't like to be in the void for long, it was the easiest and laziest; according to Papyrus, transportation and it definitely beats walking everywhere.

His 'shortcut' landed him in his locked bedroom. He expertly maneuvered his way, past the massive sock collection he kept scattered all over the floor, to the large, worn mattress he shoved in the far right corner of the room. Sans carefully placed Eva down upon the uncovered mattress, the old springs creaked and groaned under the pressure of her unconscious form.

Eva shivered once more, making Sans realize that she needed some dry clothes before she ended up with a cold or worse. He quickly set into action. Shuffling around his room, smelling random clothing that were the most clean-ish possible. Highly doubt she could fit any of Papyrus' clothes.

' _him and his hot pants…'_

After a minute of searching, he wrangled up a stained white-ish baggy shirt and his old pj pants. Placing them on the nightstand near his bed, Sans turned back to look at the human. With minor struggling, he managed to slip off the soaked hoodie, (with glowing blue cheekbones) her shirt, and pants. Though he had seen his fair share of naked monster women, it was a first for a female HUMAN. Different anatomy structure and all...his skull was now a shade of light navy. To prevent further embarrassment, he dressed her with the clothes he provided. She quivered a little, still cold from the snow's vicious bite.

Knowing this would eventually hand his non-existent ass to him, Sans shrugged out of his large blue furred hoodie and blanked her with it (which she immediately snuggled up to). His breath hitched, the blushed, he tried to pushed back that threatened to paint his skull, returned full force.

He quickly aborted out of the room, leaving the human prisoner alone. Unknowing she was about to have a night terror.

(AN: *warning*)

 _Opening my eyes, my heart immediately dropped._

' _No...this couldn't be happening...I escaped this hell!'_

 _I was strapped to a stiff metal table. The smell of sterilized equipment, always made me nauseous with dread. I knew this could mean one thing. The evil man wanted to 'play'._

" _Little Evaline has been very naughty. You broke daddy's nose", the silhouette mocked, very nasally from the swift hard kick to the nose._

' _This has to be a dream...please let this be a dream'_

 _The evil man's rough callused fingers snatched up my chin, forcing me to look at him._

" _I assure you, baby girl. You ain't dreaming" he sneered, the gleam of the familiar scalpel drew closer to my left eye. I whimpered at the sight of the sharp object, as I tugged frantically on the leather cuffs that held me down. My heart hammered at top speed threatening to give out any moment, but the cruel fates wouldn't allow it._

 _My so called 'daddy' merely grinned at my mortified expression._

" _Don't worry, my sweet Evaline, this will... most definitely hurt."_

 _His cackled as the sharp edge of the utensil pierce through my iris._

I shot up from my lying position, a heart piercing shrill crawled its way from my lips. I clutched the strange fabric that was draped over my person, burying my face into it. I continued to scream until I felt bony hands wrapped around my shoulders and gently swayed me almost in a comforting way. Like a mother comforting a child.

"eva...sweetheart, s'okies. jus' a nightmare", a low voice murmured, soothing to the ears. One hand rubbed circles into my back while the other held me in a slight hug, attempting to calm me down.

"you're alright", the voice cooed firmly this time, "you're safe…"

My screams settled back into my throat as I eventually relaxed, nuzzling my head into my saviors chest. I accepting the darkness, knowing I was protected.

He laid her head back onto the mattress, covering her back up with his jacket. He slumped back in the kitchen chair he snatched from earlier, when he calmed from his embarrassing hilarity.

Raking a hand over his skull, Sans didn't expect for terror inducing nightmares. Stars, the screams that came from her, sounded like she was being tortured right in front of his eyelights.

' _geez, kid, what made you_ ** _scream_** _like that?_ '

He was surprised it didn't disturb his bro. How loud it was, would've made him attempt to barrel down the door.

Before he could stop his hands, Sans was reached over to wipe the salty tears that still leaked from her closed lids. That's where he realized...his hand was cupping the side of her face, his thumb drawing invisible designs on her cheek...and Eva inherently leaning into the **_touch_**!

' _abort! abort!'_

His eyes lights suddenly disappeared, the skeleton took a sharp breath, jerking his hand staring at opposing digit in slight horror. ' _why did i do that?'_ Not trusting his next actions, Sans blipped out of the room. He was in desperate need to clear his skull...of the human.

' _i-i'm goin'ta grillby's…'_

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was this strange...trash...tornado?!

Not only did it have trash swirling lazily around the constantly moving object but a plate of spaghetti and a sleeping dog...I giggled a little at the snoozing K-9 but the spaghetti went with the lines as weird. Sitting up I observed my surroundings...huh deja-vu much? The mattress was kinda lumpy but considering how well I slept, I couldn't complain. On the shag carpet of a floor, was different sized socks and empty ketchup packets, definitely **NOT** judging.

Shoved in the opposite corner of the mattress, a treadmill gathered dust. Obviously not used, judging by the giant floppy red bow that covers half the majority of the machine. Of course socks would be draped over it. Man, whoever lives here must have a serious sock obsession or something because that is some serious dedication for a fan of clothed footwear. I looked down at myself and realised that I wasn't wearing my own clothes.

'... _someone dressed me...meaning I was once...OH MY STARS! SOMEONE SAW ME IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT!'_

After I calmed down from my figuratively steam bath, I placed my feet on the shagged carpet. Wiggling my toes through the dark blue fibers, I contemplated my next move.

...I wanted to explore..no I was itching to explore.

Hopping off the mattress, I put on the blue hoodie I found on the floor and I made my way to the door...which happened to be locked? "Wha..." I trailed off, the dreaded realization washed over me like a giant waterfall. Clutching the door handle tightly, I jiggled it desperately struggling the locked door. Its groan of the frame keeping it in place mocked me. "UGH!" I growled out in frustration, taking my hand off. Raking my hand through my hair, I thought up a plan. Searching around the room I spotted the only way other than the door was the window. Rushing towards the foggy glass, I gazed out.

No drain pipes...curses. I soon realized I'm on the second story. ' _Well_ …' I stared at the piles and piles of snow below. ' _It's now or never…'_

I got my nerves in check. Opening the window was tricky, as if it wasn't used to pressure. It groaned and squeaked as I pushed it outward. The chilled breath caressed my nose, nipping it slightly. I paused and listened for alerted feet.

Nothing…

I sighed and climbed the frame of the window to sit at its edge. I slid off...and landed on my left arm. A sickening crunch invaded my ears and the next thing I know agonizing howls and whimpers rang throughout the underground. My arm was instantly numb from the awkward position it held.

I called for help…

...Somebody came.

"OH FELLOW MONSTER, ARE YOU IN NEED OF ANY ASSISTANCE!


End file.
